


The Searched For

by Gunns0819



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunns0819/pseuds/Gunns0819
Summary: This is my first time ever properly writing out a story, so please don't be harsh on it. Constructive criticism is very welcomed, I would love for this to one day be a book, or at least for the universe to be. And suggestions for a proper title would be welcome, I have no idea what to call it as of now.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever properly writing out a story, so please don't be harsh on it. Constructive criticism is very welcomed, I would love for this to one day be a book, or at least for the universe to be. And suggestions for a proper title would be welcome, I have no idea what to call it as of now.

This story begins on an extremely cold and windy night. It was 11:00 P.M. in New York City on the 20th of October, 1998. The steady hum of the city never ceased at any time of the day, but it was marginally quieter at night than during the day. It was a steady, rhythmic sound, that resonated through every person, animal, and object in the city. None more so than a teenage girl named Liz Garcia.  
To any average person, she would seem like just that. She considered herself a bit less, however. She hears things that others don’t, sees things that others couldn’t. She stopped telling anyone at a young age, as all it ever did was get her weird looks and called crazy. Despite this, she knew she was not crazy. Especially tonight. Something was wrong tonight.  
It had started early in the morning before she woke up. She had an extremely lucid dream or nightmare, she couldn’t tell which to consider it. In this dream, she saw some type of creature outside of her family’s apartment. She was sitting on the curb outside, waiting for something, she didn’t know what. Something started stirring in the darkness of a back alley across the street. Something large. Something with glowing orange eyes. She quickly stood up and tried to move backwards, but tripped over the curb. The creature slowly crept forwards, staying to the darkness. She could faintly see the outline of what could be the form of a large bear. But that was confusing, as there aren’t any bears in New York City, she was definitely sure of that. It kept on creeping forward until it had to step into the light of the nearest street lamp. What she saw made her want to scream and run away.  
As it moved into the light, she saw it’s head was that of a wolf, except it had no fur on it at all. It’s body was far larger than she had thought, and was built more like a gorilla than a bear. It let out a low, rumbling growl that sent shivers through her spine and froze her in place. It suddenly darted across the street with surprising speed, standing so close to her she could smell its rotten breath. Next thing she knew, it bowed its head down and closed its eyes. She started to reach a hand out, knowing it may have been a stupid idea and she might just lose that arm. Before she could make contact with its skin through, she woke up.  
She felt like this dream meant something, that something was going to end up happening. So she decided to stay up, even though it was a Tuesday and she had school the next day. She opened up her window and sat with her legs dangling out of the window sill, even though she was often yelled at for it by her mother. Liz didn’t care. If she fell, maybe she would stop seeing and hearing these things no one else can. She was so caught up in her thoughts about that dream from last night, she hadn’t even noticed something was wrong until it was much later. She stopped swinging her legs and listened to the night. She heard some crickets chirping somewhere down on the street. She heard a crow caw out into the night. She heard the natural sounds of the night.  
The city was quiet. The city was never quiet. Even at night. She knew she wasn’t crazy, she knew that the dream had meant something. She quickly rushed out of her room, not even bothering to close the window or the door. She raced to the front door of their apartment, making sure not to let it swing far enough open that it creaked, like it normally would. She ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time, and flung the outside door open once she got to the bottom.   
She sat on the curb. She waited, looking across the street for the creature she had seen the night before. Instead of seeing the creature in the alley through, she saw a man step out. He was wearing a long coat, with a fedora adorning his head. She was confused and disappointed, she was wanting to see the creature, however odd that may be. She wanted confirmation she wasn’t crazy.  
“Oh, you’re not crazy, my dear child,” the man chuckled out, “I can promise you that. You are far from crazy. In fact, I would even say you’re more sane that the ‘normal’ one's.” She could feel something strange about this man. How had he known what she was thinking like that? Who was this strange man?  
“That isn’t what you should be worrying about, dear child. Now, before we depart, you need to know something. Everything you see and hear, you must keep to yourself. You’ll see things you aren’t quite...used to,” he said while pulling out a pocket watch, “Now, we must be off, not much time until this wears off.”  
“W-w-w-w-wait, hold up. Depart? Where? Who are you? Why should I go anywhere with you?” Liz was having trouble keeping her words from ll blending together with how many questions she had. Something felt extremely off about this entire situation, and she wished that she had never even decided to pay attention to the dream in the first place.  
“Too many questions, too little time, let’s go child,” he belted out, as he rushed forwards. Before she could react, he was right on her and had taken her arm into his hand. Before she could figure out what was going on, it was like she was being whisked away into the unknown. Everything seemed to be moving by in a blur, as if she was going a thousand miles an hour. Suddenly they stopped and she jolted forward, tripping onto her face. She fell into a rough, hard dirt, so she immediately could tell they were no longer in New York. She sat up, wiped her face off with a grimace, and looked around. Everywhere she looked was forest, except for right in front of her. There was a tunnel going through a mountain, that seemed to stretch on for quite a long ways. Carved above the entrance was strange symbol she couldn’t make out, probably from some ancient language.  
“Well, here we go. Just try to walk into the tunnel, if you can then you’re the one we have been looking for,” he said so quickly Liz nearly couldn’t understand. She was extremely confused as to what was going on, but figured it would probably get her nowhere if she tried asking more questions from him. She took a few steps towards the entrance to the tunnel and getting herself up from the ground. The closer she got, the more she saw that it seemed like the entrance had some sort of veil across it. As if it was simply an illusion of a tunnel. She slowly reached a hand towards the “tunnel” and felt some kind of pull from it. Like it wanted her to get closer. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and walked straight forwards. The second she hit the veil, she felt a small volt go through her body. It was gone just as quickly as it went, through. She looked around and saw vaguely the same surroundings, but with one clear difference. In front of her was a small lake with a cottage sitting opposite her side. She walked up to the edge of the lake and looked into the shallow water. All she could see was her own reflection staring right back at her.  
To a lot, Liz was a very beautiful young woman, but she herself didn’t like her features. She had a small, button-like nose, a strong, sharp jaw, thin eyebrows, high cheekbones, thinner lips, and deep brown eyes. All of that with her remarkably pale face for her Hispanic background. She couldn’t see what any of those others did when she saw her own reflection. She always thought that she was too thin for any person to take an interest in her, and she had serious acne that always bothered her, like most teenagers tend to.   
She quickly moved away from the shore of the lake and started making her way around to the small cottage on the other side. It had nothing sitting outside on the porch, and it's windows were heavily boarded up from the inside. When she reached the front steps, she hesitated before stepping up onto the first step. It creaked loudly, even under her small weight. She jumped the rest, trying to make as little noise as possible in case there is something inside. She moved across the porch on her toes, creeping closer to the slightly ajar door. She peeked inside the door, opening it slightly as she did so. Just inside the door, there was a long hallway, with two rooms to each side of it. Along the walls were old, busted photos of a family that was long gone by now. She looked closely at one of the pictures, and nearly let out a shriek at what she saw in the broken frame. Inside it was a picture of her, her mother, and her father before he passed. She wondered exactly what this strange house was, and why her family was in a picture inside of it. How come she was alone too? Why hadn’t that man followed her though?  
She continued on forward though the hall, then heard something rustling around though the doorway to the left. She slowly crept forwards and peered around the corner of the door frame. She nearly let out a triumphant yell when she saw that what made the sound was the creature from her dream. She knew she wasn’t crazy! It’s real, it was all real! The voices, the things she saw, the things she dreamt! She tried to take a step around the corner of the door frame, but the creature whipped its large head around and stared straight at her. It let out a low growl and started stalking towards her. Just like in the dream, it’s eyes were glowing bright orange, and its growl sent shivers down her spine and froze her in place. It stalked its way over to her very slowly and looked straight into her face. It opened up its huge mouth, revealing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. Its hot breath blew into her face, smelling like rotten corpses. It reared back onto its hind legs, slammed a hand into its chest, then slammed back down, lower than it had been before. It appeared to be bowing down to her, once again, just like in the dream. What was going on?  
“W-what are you?” she stuttered out. It cocked its large head at the sound of her voice, seeming to understand her. It moved over to the window in the room and sat back onto its hind legs, then proceeded to nod its head down in front of it, motioning for her to move in front of it. She cautiously moved to stand in front of it and examined the creature’s body more thoroughly than she was able in the dream. Its body was like she thought, more muscularly built like a gorilla, but its legs were each the same length and its paws were more like a bear’s than anything else. Each claw seemed to be about the size of her hand. All of its body, besides its naked head, was covered in short black fur. Once she looked back up into its face, she noticed it was heavily scarred, presumably from many fights. It was just sitting there staring at her, not even blinking. It motioned for her to reach her hand out towards it. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She was scared that she was going to get just there, and that she would wake up and realize it is all just a dream, that she was crazy for thinking any of this could actually be real. But she was also excited, because if this was real it meant that she was special somehow. That man had said that they had been looking for her, but what did that mean? Who was? How did this have anything to do with any of that? Just what was the reason she was special like this?   
She decided to stop being scared and just take the plunge through. She reached out her hand and rested it on the head of the large beast. Before she knew what had happened, she felt some kind of rush through her entire body. She lost control and tumbled to the ground, nearly passing out just from the sensation. When she regained her composure, she got up and looked around. She was no longer in the rundown cottage, but laying in the place on the ground the cottage would have been in. The creature was nowhere in sight. The only thing sitting where the cottage used to be was a small stone pillar, sticking out of the ground with a dark blue ribbon tied around the middle of it. Confused, she turned around and looked back across to the way that she came into the clearing. It looked more like a pathway circled around the lake, with flowers scattered across the grounds. She walked back along the path, stopping once again at the lake to view herself. When she viewed her reflection, she nearly fell backwards in shock at what she saw.   
Her face looked clearer than it ever had in the past 6 years, her skin a healthy hue, however it lacked her Hispanic background. Her eyes shown in multiple different colors, no longer the deep brown they were before. The closer she got to the water the more she could notice each individual one: gold, brown, blue, green, and yellow. All of them scattered randomly throughout her eyes, shining brightly. She was shocked by the change in her appearance. However strange it seemed, it was likely the least odd occurance of the night. She stood back up and started walking around to the tunnel that she emerged from. When she got to it, she took one last look around the small clearing and then went back through the tunnel, hoping that this night would reveal some answers as to all these strange things going on.


	2. Chapter 2

He took one last look around his room, before letting out a long sigh and stepped out of his bedroom door for the final time. Sean slowly made his way to the front door of his apartment, dreading and anticipating his final leave from his home for the last few years. He gave one last gaze over the room before stepping out into the quiet night.  
He made his way down to the car with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He didn’t have very much he would actually need to take with him after all, so there wasn’t any need for anything more. Sean quickly made sure no other cars were in the parking lot, or more accurately, no other person was here. Once sure, he gathered up his energy into the palm of his hand, forcing it to light up in flame. With a sorrowful sigh, he cast the flame at the building, immediately sending it into a roaring fire. It was too bad they had finally found his home. He had grown quite accustomed to the people in the little country town. It seemed abrasive, but in general there was a charm to the place.  
After throwing his bag into the passenger seat, Sean put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. It was going to be a very long trip to his last safehouse in New York City. He wasn’t even sure if he was mentally prepared to handle the hustle of a large city. Having never been to one himself, he had only ever heard about it from others. It didn’t sound very pleasant.  
There wasn’t much of a choice though, he needed to get out of Nevada. His pursuers were essentially right on top of him at this point. Even despite the numerous protections he had placed around the town. It was too bad that they couldn’t just fall off the face of the Earth. To not have to live in fear, in hiding, it would be the greatest thing to ever come in his life.   
All too soon, he passed through the reaches of his protections around the little town. He could instantly feel the difference. The temperature seemed to drop 30 degrees instantaneously, causing him to intake a sharp breathe. Ash started falling around the outside of his car, and the sound of fire crackling could be heard. He made the mistake of looking behind him, only to be greeted with what he knew was there. Multiple figures were making their way towards the car, all seemingly shrouded in a fog. All that was discernible was the faint outline and bright blue flames around the edge of the fog.   
The leading figure slowly withdrew his weapon. Only it was distinguishable among the fog. It was a sword, more elegant than expected for such a being. It had a simple leather wrapped grip. It’s pommel was a serpent entwined around a tree, with a tiny, glowing sapphire sat in the serpent’s jaws. Its crossguard was again simple, just normal on both sides and a catch on the ends. The blade was long, with an inset along the center. The blade had glowing blue runes running up the length of the blade.  
The second Sean saw this he knew that he would have to use more of his power, however risky it may be. Grabbing his bag, he flung the door to the car open and jumped out. He forced as much energy as he could muster into his legs and propelled himself as far as possible with one step, launching himself forwards at a speed incomprehensible to normal humans. At this point, it didn’t matter how much it drained him, he needed to be as far as possible from them.  
He landed in the center of a large field, just a few hundred miles off from New York City. The second he stopped, he instantly collapsed in a coughing fit. Blood poured from his mouth, with his heart pounding in his ears. It was always a strain to use his powers, but he had never dared to use this much in years, decades even. He always feared using his power simply due to how much strain it puts on his body. He knew if he wasn’t careful that his own power could kill him.  
It took him a while to regain his composure. His legs didn’t want to support his weight, and his head was pounding. He alternated between stumbling and crawling for what felt like hours. His shirt was sticky due to the blood he had lost.   
After this back and forth for about a mile, Sean had finally found his way to a road. It was very small, poorly taken care of, and most likely scarcely used. It promised hope of some help however. He made his way to his feet and took a look around. There wasn’t any civilization in sight, not that he could tell at any rate. Just the lone road, stretching through the country.   
He started to make his way, slowly, down the road, just hoping to hear the rumble of an approaching car. As he makeshiftly walked, he thought about the past couple years. How little he’d trained and how much he had slacked on. He had grown used to the leisure of not fighting, not having to actively run. It was foolish of him to let it get so far. To let himself forget about the dangers of the world he was thrust into, even for a moment of relaxation.  
As he slowly recovered, now able to walk normally, he started to hear the faint sound of a car in the distance. It might still be a while off, due to him having heightened sense, but it was still there. He kept walking towards the direction of the car, hoping that whoever it was would let him have a ride to at least the nearest town. He finally spotted the vehicle, still a couple minutes off. It was winding down the road leading up through the mountains in the distance. As it got closer, he made out it was a truck, with an older man seated behind the wheel. Sean stuck out his arm, pointing his thumb up into the air, just hoping that this man would stop for him. If he didn’t there would be no telling how long it would be before another person came through.  
The truck started slowing once the driver saw Sean walking on the side of the road. He pulled up next to him and let out a huff when he saw him.  
“Boy, what did you get into? Look as if you took a tumble down one the mountains!” he let out in a gruff voice.  
“I was running from someone, not the law either!” he added on after he saw the man’s look, “There was a couple people chasing after me, I have no idea who they were. I just need a ride to the nearest town if you’re able to.”  
“Aye, I’ll give you a ride. Never like to turn down folk in need, don’t matter what they done,” he spoke with his rumbling voice. He unlocked the car door and motioned for Sean to hop into the passenger. Sean took a look around to make sure everything was okay, stopping for a moment to look in the mirror.   
He looked as if he was hit by a train. His normally tan skin was covered in red splotches, with blood stained on his chin and down his nose. His hair was matted to his head from sweat instead of its usual curly mess. He had multiple tiny cuts on his face, probably from the fall after landing. His golden eyes were bloodshot from weariness. His skin seemed to cling to his bones, where it was normally chubby. He took a moment to just gaze over his features, taking in how much stress he put on himself. It was far too much.  
“You gonna stare in the mirror or get in?” The old man barked.  
Sean chuckled before opening the car door and hoping into the seat. He instantly felt all the tire from the day wash over him, compelling him to sleep. The second he laid his head back, he passed out from sheer exhaustion.


End file.
